Mobile device users increasingly use a device that is fully autonomous and intelligent, capable of independently handling various scenarios during their day to day activities. Due to this trend, users value the ability to respond to important incoming messages by using a device capable of adapting to their contextual situation as well as their location. The working style of most people requires a device that would exhibit cognitive capabilities correlating to the dynamic state relating to a contextual situation of the user. The reactivity of a mobile device can be indicative of a user's natural behavior, and the type of engagement or working style inherent to an individual which can then be exhibited during a response to incoming messages. This intelligent type of device can greatly enhance a user's management of all incoming messages and generate a response consistent with any contextual situation.